


Hands

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just a few naughty words, nothing too adult, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt - Robert keeps slapping Aaron's bottom and Aaron has enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Can you write a short fanfic where Robert slaps Aaron's arse and Aaron is annoyed by this?

“I’m not Chrissie.” 

“I hate to tell you this, but the beard gives it away.”

“Fuck off.”

“Just tell me what I’ve done now, Aaron.”

“Always got your hands on me…can barely walk by without having your big paw print on me backside.”

“I wasn’t aware this was a bad thing.”

“It wouldn’t be if…”

“If I didn’t think you were Chrissie?”

“Yeah…no…dunno.”

“That’s a big help.”

“How much do you wanna hear?”

“If I’m being honest…”

“That’s a first.”

“I probably don’t wanna hear any of it. I still want you to tell me.”

“You think I’m your property.”

“I just want everyone to see…”

“Nah. You wanna convince yourself. Only way you can do it. Your hand or your mouth or your cock.”

“If I’d gotten my cock out in the Woolpack I’m sure I would’ve remembered.”

“You know what I mean, Robert.”

“Aaron, I…”

“What?”

“I just want you to know…to know I love you.”

“Rob…”

“Don’t get soft now, then I’ll just feel guilty and I hate that.”

“If you wanna say you love me, then say it. Show it.”

“I am.”

“No, I mean…by bein’ nice.”

“That’s so boring.”

“For fuck’s sake…”

“Fine. Fine. I won’t touch you…”

“I want you to touch me, Rob. I love your hands…almost as much as I love the rest of ya. You can touch me when I wanna be touched.”

“How will I know? A growl at a lower pitch? A hand gesture?”

“…”

“That’s not a very nice hand gesture, Aaron.”


End file.
